Won't Let Go
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Just because Logan was giving up on his own life, it didn't mean that Carlos had to let go. He would keep holding on until the very last second. Until his very last breath.


**Guys, I'm such an evil person… This story is so messed up. :( I feel bad for writing it… But hey, I got hit with inspiration. Haha. Read on and enjoy the Cargan bromance! :D**

* * *

"C-C-Carlos." His lips trembled as he managed to get out the name of one of his best friends. His small hand went to grab Carlos', but his fingers barely managed to wrap around the other boy's hand. He was growing weak with every passing second. His hold on Carlos' hand started to loosen little by little. He could barely keep his eyes open as he managed to send the other boy a small smile when he felt a light squeeze on his hand. "Y-you found me."

Carlos choked back a sob. He carefully slid an arm around Logan's back and pressed him against his chest. "No Logie, I never lost you," he whispered in the brunette's ear. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "I'll never lose you."

"I'm… I'm not gonna make it, 'Litos. It's too l-l-late."

Carlos stared at his best friend for a couple of seconds. The pale complexion on Logan's face made him look almost dead. His lips were just as pale as his skin, making him look even more dead. He wanted to cry, because all he could do was hug Logan and try his best to comfort him while his best friend's life was sucked right out of him. He wished he could do more.

"No it's not," Carlos said, trying his best to not see all the negativity in the situation. "You're not going to die, Logan. You can't. I won't let you." As heartbreaking sobs shook his body, he tightened the blanket he had previously wrapped around Logan even closer to his body. Despite the warmness the blanket provided, Logan shook in his arms with a frightening force.

"You can't stop death, Carlos."

Carlos blinked. He knew he couldn't stop death; he wasn't stupid. But there was that innocent part of him that wanted to believe he could. Losing Logan would kill him in the inside for sure. He would have no one to help him with his homework. No one to talk to when he was feeling down. No one to cuddle with him after having a nightmare. Sure, he still had James and Kendall, but he needed all three of them. He needed to have his three best friends by his side.

"You think I don't know that, Logan?" he asked in a whisper. Logan just stared at him with lifeless brown eyes. "I know I can't, but I can try. And you… you can't give up. Kendall needs you. James needs you. They need their big brother. I need you. I need my little brother. You can't leave us!"

Logan's head rolled to the side, a soft sigh escaping him. "You don't need me. You'll… manage without me."

Carlos' eyes filled with tears at hearing that. _How could Logan think that he, James, and Kendall didn't need him? _"Logie, of course we need you. How could you say that?" He licked his lips, tears freely rolling down his face. "I know I need you. I could never function without any of you. You, James, and Kendall are like my little brothers. I love all three of you. I love you so much." He bent forward and kissed the top of Logan's dark brown hair, letting small droplets fall from his eyes and onto the soft spikes. "James needs you, too. Who else is going to keep him down to earth and not let all the fame get to his head?"

"You and Ken–"

"No, Logan," Carlos said, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "You're the only one that can get in his head. He won't… He needs you, Logan. You know it. Why are you so stubborn? Just don't fall under, baby bro. You can't die. Kendall needs you as well."

Logan's eyes snapped open when he heard the name of his youngest best friend. "Kendall?"

Carlos nodded through his tears. "Yes Logie, Kendall."

"Kendall." Tears pooled around Logan's chocolate brown eyes and slid down the sides of his face. "James." He weakly reached forward and took a hold of the collar of Carlos' sweater. "I… I want to see them. I need to. C-call them, please."

Carlos bit down on his bottom lip, gently taking a hold of Logan's hand and removing it from his shirt. "They're out of town, Logan, remember? They won't be back until… Logan?" He stared down at his younger friend, who was shaking with sobs in his arms. "Logie, what's wrong? Talk to me, bro."

"I-I-I'm gonna die without saying goodbye to either of them." He unconsciously dug his nails against Carlos' palm and let out a choked sob. "Carlos, I don't… I don't want to die. I have to say… goodbye to them."

"You're not going to die, Logan! Stop acting like you are! I won't let that happen!" Carlos lowered his head, resting it against Logan's heaving chest. "The paramedics are going to get here, and they're going to save you. Just hold on, okay buddy?"

Logan let out a whimper of pain, letting his head fall back against Carlos' lap. "You don't know that. They're taking too long. By the time they come, I will be dead for sure."

"Logan!"

"It's true." Logan closed his eyes as the feeling of the room spinning in circles hit him. He let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes just a crack. "Promise me that when I die…"

"You're not going to die."

"Carlos, please. Promise me that when I die, you will take good care of them. That… you'll look after them and comfort them when they need it. That you'll help them make the right decisions. That you'll help James f-find that special girl he's always dreamed of. That you'll help Kendall… th-that…"

"Logan, please stop."

"He has nightmares, Carlos, almost every night." Logan took a moment to breathe in a gulp of air before continuing. "They're really bad. He told me not to tell you or James, but I think that… I think you need to know."

"Huh? What kind of nightmares?" Carlos raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Mmm?" Logan's eyelids fluttered open before falling back down. "What?"

"What kind of nightmares does Kendall have?"

"I… I… Losing his loved ones. He-he dreams that those he loves d-die… And now, it's c-coming true."

"Logan, bro, don't do this!" Carlos sniffled as he patted Logan's cold cheek with his hand. "Logie, please! We need you!"

"You'll be okay… I can't hold on…"

"Logie…"

The wailing sound of sirens in the distance forced the smaller boy to look up. He could clearly see the red and blue lights of the ambulance nearing. "Logie, they're here," he said with a smile. "They're gonna save you."

Logan smiled as his eyes closed shut once again. "I highly doubt it."

* * *

**Before ANYONE (you know who you are, because I bet you're reading this) yells at me for killing Logan, I want to make things clear. I did NOT kill him. But, I also didn't let him live. It's your decision whether he died or not. :) So, again, NO ONE died… at least, not on purpose. :P**

**Thanks for checking this story out! Review? :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
